Common Ground
by BlazingBlazy
Summary: Two months after Cosmo's death, Shadow decides to visit an old friend. (One-shot!) (Takes place after Sonic X)


**A/N: Okay, late again. This was due a LONG time ago. Unfortunately, I have both life and Writer's Block to deal with.**

 **Anyway, this is a present for two people. First, SonicXTailsTheHero, my Roleplay buddy, and Smiley, who said she wanted a Brotherly-Love Story, and I jumped at the chance.**

 **So, I hope the both of you enjoy, and I hope the rest of you enjoy as well!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Common Ground**

It was a cool Fall evening, and Shadow the Hedgehog found himself on a mission...A different type of mission than normal.

It was a mission to track down a certain fox cub.

He had something he needed to say.

* * *

Shadow looked at his wrist.

"Well...This is the place." He said, staring at a map on his communicator.

He sighed, then knocked on the door.

 _Inside..._

Sonic lied on the couch, staring at a static screen.

His eyes were red, his face was wet.

Though the remote lied on the table next to him, Sonic didn't feel like grabbing it.

He stared at a picture on the table.

In the picture was Sonic and Tails, with Amy, Cream, and Cosmo.

He sighed as he grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off.

He then received a knock at the door.

* * *

"Hello?" An exhausted Sonic said as he opened the door.

There stood his arch-rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, with a stern look on his face.

"What now, Shadow?" Sonic asked, not feeling like dealing with his typical bad mood.

Shadow gazed into Sonic's eyes. They burned with agony, and a certain desperation.

Shadow's look of anger quickly softened into a look of concern.

"Is Tails here?" He asked.

Sonic nodded as he gestured for Shadow to come in.

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"I need to speak with Tails." He answered.

"You sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tails has just been really upset lately and..." Sonic paused.

"Because of what happened with Cosmo, right?" Shadow asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Let me speak with him." Shadow demanded.

"Fine...If you insist..." Sonic said as he lied back down on the couch.

* * *

Shadow walked into the room.

"Tails?"

The young fox stared out the window, and into the dark night.

He didn't bother to turn around.

Shadow slowly approached the bed.

"Tails?" Shadow said again.

Tails turned to see Shadow. Tears laced his eyes.

"Shadow...? Why...Are you here...?" He asked, almost a little fearful.

Shadow slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He answered.

"About what?" Tails asked.

"..."

They both sat in silence, staring into the darkness.

Shadow tried to think of what to say, as painful memories replayed on loop in his head.

Tears started to lace his eyes as well.

"Cosmo." He answered.

Tails stared down at a potted plant he held in his hands.

"You don't need to be upset about it." He continued.  
"It's all right. Grief is natural. But...Please...Don't let it take over your life." Shadow said as a tear fell from his eye.

" _Shadow..."_

"Don't beat yourself up about it...The sooner you move on, the better. Take it from me."

Tails set the plant in the window sill.

"I've allowed it to destroy me. I've allowed it to take over. It destroyed nearly everything I once was."

Shadow paused.

"I know it takes a while...But...You have friends here...Sonic...Amy...Cream...They will help you. I know it can be hard, but you can do it..."

"..."

"I believe in you..."

Tails grabbed Shadow and hugged him.

Shadow sat there, staring out the window, a stern look still across his face, though tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"Thank you..." Tails said, a smile slowly crossing his face.

He let go, and lied down.

"You should get some rest." Shadow said as he stood up.

"What about you?" Tails asked.

"...I've done what I've needed too." Shadow answered. He started walking out.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"You're not so bad after all..."

"Neither are you, Kid..."

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Sonic asked as Shadow came out.

"He's fine. I'll see you later." Shadow said, walking toward the door.

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

Shadow smiled. "Sure." He said as he walked out.

"Goodnight." He said as he waved his hand.

Sonic smiled. "Goodnight, Shadow."


End file.
